Infrasonic pressure fluctuations (infrasound) can be described as local very low frequency Barometric pressure fluctuations, and can be generated as a result of either natural or industrial processes as well as air circulation fans and also large wind turbines. Infrasound has been implicated in various issues pertaining to human health effects. For example, Sick Building Syndrome has long been connected to low frequency (inaudible) cyclic pressure fluctuations due to faulty air circulation systems. Medicinal or natural remedies have been used when occupants are feeling unwell as a result of these devices. Another conventional solution is to altogether remove the device which is causing the problem, or to move the occupant to another dwelling far away from the source.
For example, the primary purpose of a wind turbine is to generate electricity from the kinetic power of the wind, while the primary purpose of air circulation fans is to circulate hot or cool air to achieve a specified temperature. Many such industrial devices merely have these primary goals in mind. However, many such devices typically are not designed with infrasound even as a consideration.
Additional difficulties with existing systems may be appreciated in view of the Detailed Description of Example Embodiments, below.